User blog:SierraSia/Secondary RP: Sabir's Return to the Bad Future (Part 3)
meanwhile* Sabir: *looks back and forth at them in the akward quietness* Sabir: *to Shadow* So, um, how did you started your dislike towards, well... Him? *gesters Scar* Scar: ... Shadow: It was just before I learned of the Fusions' existence... *flash back 25 years ago* ???: *from behind Shadow* I've finally found you... the leader of the Black Arms: Shadow the Hedgehog. *Shadow falls over* ???: *comes out of the shadows and reviled to be Scar* *his eyes have no pupils and there's blood on the floor* *Maria is in a chamber in front of his body* Scar: *walks towards Shadow* ... Well, guess there's no need to a final talk... I'll just finnish you here and now, you tirant! *charges a Lunar Slash and aims at Shadow* *suddenly, Maria punches a hole in the glass* Scar: What? *she opens it up and slowly sits up* Maria: *turns to Scar with glowing yellow eyes and purple hair* Scar: This is Maria? THIS is what you wanted to revive from the dead?! Well, at least you get to see how pointless and stupid that idea was. Since she's what made you turn to Fuse, I should eliminate her too! Maria: *tentacles come out of her stomach and grab Scar* Maria: *tosses him into a containment vessel and breaks the glass, spilling fluid all over him* Scar: Gah! Revolting! *gets up and shoots Lunar Slashes at her neck* *her head falls off and three sets of eyes on stalks come out of her neck* *they shoot lasers at Scars wrist* Scar: Ah *grabs it*! *his hand begins to burn off* Scar: ! *runs as fast as possible and grabs the three sets of eyes and rips them all out one by one* *the tentacles grab him by his wrists, ankles and neck* *they start to pull all of them in different directions* Scar: Grrr.....Chaos.... Scaar: ...BLAST!!! *unleashes a huge Chaos Blast, it also hits Shadow* *the whole room along with everything in it but Sabir begins to flicker* Scar: ?! Scar: *walks to Shadow and grabs him* *he disappears along with the room and it's contents, revealing Scar is really alone in a hall* Scar: ........ Scar: ............ Scar: ...... D*** IT!!! *punches a dent in the wall* Shadow: *warps behind him* Shadow: Fool. You thought you could just break into my vessel and kill me like that? Shadow: You've still got a long way to go if you were fooled by a basic virtual reality program. Scar: *glairs at him* You deserve it! From what you're gonna do to the future. I'm not letting you live! Shadow: *snaps and Nita appears, tied up* Shadow: Well wouldn't that be a problem? Shadow: After all, your sister may be inconvenienced by that. Nita: *looks terrified, than looks at Scar* S-Sabir? Shadow: Knuckles, Rouge and Tails died opposing me, along with countless thousands of others. Scar: ...You think I care about all of them? You think I care about that thing? I could care less what happens to her when I get home. Shadow: All of us have emotions, Scar. Even if we always fight them. Shadow: What matters is how we act on them. *Sentry bots step behind Nita* *one has a gun up to her head* Nita: !!! *tears come down her eyes* Uncle Shadow, please... you're scaring me. Shadow: *to Scar* When you really examine both of us, you'll find we actually share many of the same traits. Shadow: For example, if I'm such a tyrant and you don't care about anyone else's lives, including your own sister...who are you to talk? Scar: At least I know the difference between somthing bad and something evil. You did too, befor you forgot Maria's promis...again. Shadow: You really don't know it. Scar: Oh don't I? That you promised to protect the planet and the people of it? Promised to live in peace with them? Yeah, you really did a good job on that. She would be heart broken, no more like devistated. Shadow: You've done just what I have. You've completely lost sight of what you set out to do in the first place--protect your world. Instead you're so obsessed with killing me, you don't even care about who else is hurt in the process!! Scar: In my world, I don't have anyone to care about. All I knew was everyone I faced was an enemy. You and Fuse taught me that. Why should I care about anyone anyway? Let alone someone from the past! Scar: Besides, even if she dies here, she'll still be alive in the future. Shadow: You really are dumb. Shadow: I'm assuming you knew that killing someone in the past erases them from the future if you came this far to eradicate me. Scar: *looks at Nita* Yes, but this isn't the Prime version. All you have there is nothing more but a mere counterpart from an alternate dimansion. Scar: What ever happens to her won't effect the Prime version. Shadow: Hmph. Shadow: You have much to learn. Shadow: Too bad you won't have a chance. *the Sentry bot without a gun sneaks up behind Scar and punches him* Juanita: Uncle Shadow, please.... stop being evil... it's not like you... Scar: Gah! *grabs it and throws it into a wall* *it de-activates* *the other bot shoots an energy sphere out of it's free hand at Scar* Scar: *dodges and spin attacks into Shadow* *Shadow flickers and disappears* *Nita does, too* *a ring of Shadows appear around Scar* Shadow: You're too slow. Scar: Copying from your rival? How sad. Chaos.... BLAST!!! *unleashes a huge Chaos Blast* *the Shadows flicker* Shadows: Using my moves? Sadder. *they all use Chaos Blast, and the blasts are real* Scar: GAH! *barly able to get up* I was raised to take on alot more than that! You're not gonna kill me like this. Shadows: You weren't raised at all. *they do it again* *the Sentry bots explode, too* Scar: *get up**he's bleeding from where his scars are and one of his ear drums broke, causing it to bleed out his ear* Scar: *usea Chaos Moon on all of them and runs down the hall* Scar: *suddenly stops when he sees the entrance to the room Maria's kept in**smerks and enters the room* *there's a metal path leading to it, suspended over liquid plutonium* Scar: Well, you're right about one thing, Shadow. Everyone has emotions. And it's what we do with them when something tragic happens... *opens the coffen* Scar: *picks up Maria's corps and hold her over the plutonium* I wonder how much of a tragity this would be. *Megacorp security bots fall from above and surround Scar, aiming their weapons at him* Scar: You know very well that I can easaly dodge all these wothless peices of scrap! I'll let you have a choice: Surrender, or lose Maria again. And, just to let you know, I can't hold onto her forever. *the robots attack* Scar: *dodges* Fine, you'r choice! *drops her in the liquid* *she sinks in it* Scar: *walks out into the hallway* Ready to face me now, Shadow? See what hiding from your fate gets you now?! *nothing happens* Scar: ...Fine, I'll just search this whole d*** ship to find you. *walks down the corridor* *the whole place is drowning in alarms and sirens* Scar: *the noise hurts his bleeding ear, but he ignors it and continues* *there's nothing but robots* Scar: *destroys them and moves on* Huh, didn't think he'd be such a coward. *the ship suddenly explodes* Scar: ! *begins to run out, but than a wormhole suddenly opens above him* ?! Scar: *the wormhole sucks Scar in, despite his resisting* NNNOOOOOO!!! *the wormhole closes* *flashback ends* Sabir: You blew it up? Than how is it still up there? Shadow: I repaired it. Sabir: *to Scar* And you threw her in that stuff? Scar: Hey, I warned him. Sabir: ...Hey, wait a minute. *to Shadow* How did you know what my little sister looked like, Let alone I even had one? Shadow: ... Sabir: Well? Shadow: The...real you and your siblings, and friends, traveled back in time. Sabir: Nita went back in time?! Shadow: Yes. Shadow: And your neighbors. Sabir: And I assume you met them... befor you decided to kill people, hopefully. Shadow: Yes. Shadow: Before he came along. Shadow: *to Scar* You burning Maria's body made me realize there really isn't any good in the world. Scar: Don't you go blamming me. You killed thousands of people befor I even got on the d*** ship of yours. Shadow: Those were mostly accidents. Scar: Suuure. And I suppose the Battle of Wild Sky was an "accident" too? Sabir: Battle of Wild Sky? Scar: Basicly one of the most catostrofic conflics between Shadow and the world. Your friend Ray was the only survivor, I believe. *they walk in* Sabir: Oh, hi guys. *sees Pessimis* Wait, so Ash is... Sabir: ... Someone I've never seen befor. Scar: *face palm* Salma: This is Pessimis, the controler of Negative Chaos Energy. Sabir: Wait, you mean YOU'RE the one who was stuck in my dad's body and giving him anger mood swings and all that stuff?! Pessimis: Yes, that was my doing. Salma: But he's good now. We can trust him. Shadow: Hmph. Sabir: If you say so. Pessimis: *thinks for a moment* ...Shadow, if I may ask, who did you see around you when you separated from Fuse? Shadow: Well, a bunch of people from your team. Pessimis: I ment befor we came in. Shadow: A bunch of Black Warriors. Pessimis: Is that all? Shadow: Yes. Pessimis: Hmm... Years ago, my sister fortold a prophocey to Fuse while you two were bonded... Pessimis: "In the future, your forces will seace controll over the entire planet, and only few can fight back. However, the spirit of the one Shadow longs for, Maria, will return, and her actions will result in your downfall." Pessimis: If Fuse is really dead, than that prophocey was correct. But I find it odd that her spirit would return as a Black Warrior. Sabir: ...Since we're on the topic of people on the ship... *to Shadow* What happened to Nita in this world? Shadow: I guess I adopted her. Sabir: She's still on there? Shadow: Probably. Yoko: *looking through a scope* Oh that's not good... Diamond: What? Yoko: Um, Knuckles, remember what you said about a wormhole of somekind? Knuckles: Yeah? Yoko: Yeah, it's getting bigger and both the starship and the comet are about to get sucked in. Sabir: WHAT?! Shadow: WHAT?! Yoko: Yeah, see? *puts the image on the big screen* Sabir: O_O *snatches the Chaos Emerald from Vector* I need this. *about to use Chaos Control* Sabir: Chaos...Control! Salma: Sabir, wait! *tries to stop him, but is too late* Salma: Is he insane? Who knows what's on thouse things. Pessimis: I'm sure whatever's on there he can handle it. *looks at the bottle with the small sample of the Fuse puddle**to himself* that is... if he's really dead... Sabir: *on the starship**runs around as fast as he can* Nita?! Nita!?! Sabir: *runs into her room* This must be Nita's room. But she's not in here! Eggchao: *roars* Sia: *sees him* Whoa! Eggchao? Is that you? What happened to you?! Eggchao: *gnaws the bars of his cage* *his shell is breaking apart* Sabir: *unlocks the cage* There you go, little guy. Sabir: Now listen, fly out of here as fast as you can, okay? I still need to find someone. Eggchao: *bites his face* Eggchao: *flies out of a hole in the ship* Sabir: Ow. *runs out of there and into the thrown room* Nita?! *she's not in the room* Sabir: *speeds out and just zaps from room to room* Nita?! NITA?!? Sabir: Nita, where are you?! *meanwhile on the comet* Juanita: *sitting infront of the doorway, when the comet shakes violently* Ah! *looks out the door and sees the wormhole**gasp* *the comet gets pulled towards it* *a ship flies from the starship and uses a tractor beam to tow the Comet back out* Juanita: ? Juanita: *looks at the ship* *it's red and has jets on the back* Juanita: What? But who could still be on the starship durring this time? Aku: *flies out of the Comet and whacks the ship with his wing* *the ship flies out of the range Aku is able to stray from the Comet* Juanita: Aku?! But what was-- *the comet shakes violently again* Ah! *back on the starship* Sabir: *zooms from room to room**sees Aku out the window* Aku! Maybe he knows where-- *runs into a room and stops when he sees something* *it's the Lustrous Orb and the Adamant Ord in glass cases, and a old looking book in between them* Sabir: *walks up to the book and reads it* Sabir: "Eons ago, the Lustrous Orb and the Adamant Orb were formed by Dialga, the being of Time, and Palkia, the being of Space. Sabir: "They could use these orbs to fix and errase distortions in time and space respectivly. But two other being, one of time and another of space besides Dialga or Palkia, could also inharite the power of the orbs if the two pokemon are unable to do so." Sabir: Other beings of time and space? But what does-- *gets an idea* Silver! *the Comet flies past a window* Sabir: *looks at it* Hmm... ! Nita! She might be in there! *looks at the book, then opens a worm hole with his time travle device* I'll be gone and back befor anyone could notice. I have to. *jumps throught it* *he ends up in Silver's time* Sabir: *runs using his jet shoes* Silver! Where are you?! *an Iblis Worm sprouts in front of him* Iblis Worm: *roars and shoots a fireball at Sabir* Sabir: *dodges and uses a Homing Attack on it* Iblis Worm: *shields itself* Sabir: *spin attacks it* Sabir: *runs past it* Silver! Sil-- *trips on something* oof! Sabir: *gets up and sees it, and his eyes get wide* *it's Diamond, but his body is completely in stone and his expretion look like he's screeming* Sabir: Ah! *back away from it, but sees another staute, but it's Yoko* Gah! *looks around and sees stautes of a terrified group of RAFA* AH! *zooms away from them and into a building* *the ceiling caves in and traps him in a room* Sabir: ! *tries to push the ruble away, but fails* D*** it. *there's a busted window* Sabir: A-ha! *jumps though it and runs* Sabir: *stops suddenly when he sees a magenta glow in the distance* Hmm... *runs twords it* Sabir: *reches to it and his eyes widen* *it's an unconciouse Shadow seal inside some sort of generated cage* ???: *tosses a large rock at Sabir* ???: Don't touch it! Sia: Ow! *looks where it came from* Alright, who's the wise guy that did that? *Silver and Shadow are on different ledges* Sabir: Silver? Shadow? Silver: Shadow? Shadow: Silver? Mr. Needlemouse: LEEEEEROOOOOOOOOYYYY!!! Sabir: *runs to them* I was looking for you, Silver. But... *looks back at the cage* What is that? Silver: No time to explain. Where have you been? Sabir: Well, long story... *a few minutes of explaining later* Sabir: ...And that's why I came in this time to find Silver. Silver: Then hurry up and take me with you. Sabir: Alright. *opens a worm hole to the Bad Future with his time travel device* Sabir: Wait, what about you, Shadow? Shadow: I'll stay here. Shadow: I know too much as it is. Sabir: Okay then. *jumps through the worm hole with Silver* Shadow: Chaos Control! *warps away* *Sabir and Silver appeare in the room with the book and the orbs* Sabir: *breaks the glass cases with two Lunar Slashes and grabs the Lusrous Orb* Sabir: *grabs the Adamant Orb and gives it to Silver* Not yet. I want to find Nita first, just so I'm sure she'll be safe. Silver: *takes it* Alright, but there's something you might not know. Sabir: Like what? Silver: You don't have to do all this. Silver: I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but CM and Sia came here earlier and brought the formula for the Nanos back to the past. Sabir: I know... But even if this world is destined to dissapear... I still want to help it. Everyone who's left in this world... they've fought for so long and so hard to someday bring peace to the planet again. Sabir: I just can't leave this place. Not like this, at least. Sabir: Find me if I'm not out of the comet in 10 minutes. *uses Chaos Control to get to the comet* Sabir: *activates his rocket shoes and races down the corridors* Nita! Nita! Sabir: *eventually comes to a door and sees the broken bridge way* Whoa. Sabir: *sees Nita on the other side* Nita! Juanita: Huh? *looks up and sees Sabir* Scar? Sabir: Well, not exaclly. Don't worry, I'm comming. Juanita: You can't. the bridge here is out. There's no way across. Sabir: Hmm. I got it. Nita, stay right there, I'm going to get help. I promiss I'll be back. *uses Chaos Control to get to Silver* Silver: Ready? Sabir: Not yet. Nita's trapped on one side of the comet, and I need your help to get her. Silver: Alright. Silver: Let's go. Sabir: *uses Chaos Control to get himself and Silver on the Comet at the bridge* Silver: *uses PK on surrounding rubble to re-construct the bridge* Sabir: *runs to Nita* You alright? Juanita: I'm fine, but why do you keep calling me Nita? Sabir: It's a short-term name I call you in my world. Come one, let's get out of here. *takes Nita's hand and runs back to Silver* Silver: *lets go of the bridge once they've crossed* Silver: Now let's do this. Sabir: *nods**to Nita* Stay here, we'll be right back. *to Silver* Ready. *the two go to the top of the comet and the Lustrous Orb circles Sabir while the Adamant Orb circles around Silver* *a lighht flashes and they become Temporal Silver and Spacial Sabir* Spacial Sabir: *flies to the worm hole with Temporal Silver* This is it! You ready? Temporal Silver: Always! Spacial Sabir: Spacial Control! *uses a Chaos-Control like energy to settal down the sace distortion of the worm hole* Temporal Silver: Temporal Control! *does the same* *a huge bright light shines through the sky and when it fades, the worm hole closes* Spacial Sabir: We did it... We did it, woo! Silver: We'd better get back to the present. Sabir: Right, but I need to get Nita to Salma first. Sabir: *flies down to Nita and pick her up* Let's get you to your sister. Juanita: I have a sister? Sabir: Yep. I'll explain on the way. *flies with Nita and Silver* *when they get to the RAFA HQ* Salma: *goes up outside and sees them* You guys did it! You stop that-- *sees Nita* N-nita?... Sabir: *nods**to Nita* Nita, this is your older sister, Salma. *puts her down* Nita: *looks at Salma, then back at Sabir* Sabir: Go on. Nita: *walks up to Salma and look up at her* Salma: *kneels down and hugs Nita**to Sabir with tears growing in her eyes* Thank you... Sabir: Anytime, sis. Sabir: *to Nita once the hug stops* I know you don't really remember, but trust me, one day you'll get the feeling that this is where you belong, I promiss. Nita: Okay, I trust you. Sabir: *hugs Nita, then uses his time travle device to open a worm hole to the present* Silver: *leaps through* Sabir: *waves at his sisters and leaps through* Thus marks the end of the Secondary RP: Sabir's Return to the Bad Future! Category:Blog posts